Christmas Comfort
by gneebee
Summary: It was the Saturday morning right before Christmas. That was the only thing different about this particular Saturday morning than every other Saturday morning of the year, then he met her. Merle Dixon Beth Greene AU


**A/N Thank you for stopping by to read my newest Meth story. I'm gifting this to three of my readers today. If you read Meth stories much you know Athlete Girl. She's a terrific writer and a good pal and she's had a less than perfect year. She asked for a smutty one shot and I have done my best to fulfill that wish. A few weeks ago AwkwardPause069 told me a creepy tale of her trip to the grocery store. I modified it a bit to use in this story. Sadly for my girl, Merle was not there to help her out. Finally, my faithful reader Celia Azul who has been asking me to write a Meth story for a while now.**

 **And to all of you who read my stories - I love you for it - thank you so much! Merle / Beth lovers - we are a small but mighty fandom!**

 **Warning: This one is, as Athlete Girl requested, smutty. Don't expect a fade to black.**

00

It was the Saturday morning right before Christmas. That was the only thing different about this particular Saturday morning than every other Saturday morning of the year. Christmas coming didn't change Merle Dixon's routine one bit. All Christmas meant to him was some eggnog and an extra day or two off work.

Just like all those other Saturday mornings he still had his shit-to-get-done-list to get done. He preferred taking care of all that first thing. Get the bullshit out of the way so he could enjoy the rest of his weekend, and it was a four day-er – so yeah, yay Christmas!

Not that he had any big plans, he was thinking he'd probably just take a long ride on his bike, maybe even do a little shooting. What he would not be doing was celebrating like most folks did. He'd never had a Christmas and he saw no reason to start now. The way the guys he worked with complained about getting dragged to some distant relative's house, someone they never liked in the first place, and having to pretend to be happy about it, no thanks. That was just one of the many things he dug about living on his own, he didn't have to make anyone else happy. Anyway, his only living relative was his younger brother Daryl and he was off somewhere down in the Keys riding with a group of his buddies.

So, he took care of his shit-to-do list. While the washer washed and the dryer dried he tidied up his place. He mowed the patch of grass out front and the patch of grass out back. He washed up his Harley and put it in the garage then washed his pickup. He took a fast shower and there was just one thing left to do, sock in some groceries for the week.

He got in his pickup and headed down to the big supermarket thinking it wouldn't take long. It never does when you buy the same stuff every week, he should be in and out of the joint in 30 minutes.

He would have been, if he hadn't see her.

00

Beth was determined she was going to celebrate Christmas no matter what, and there were so many things the matter. She'd dated that good looking guy from the office a couple of times and he seemed nice enough. Then when she wouldn't put out on the second date he dropped her like a hot rock. Well at least she didn't have a lot of time invested in him before she found out what a big jerk he was.

What she was having the worst trouble dealing with was, there wasn't any family to celebrate with. Mama and Daddy were both gone now, Shawn was stationed over in Germany, and Maggie, Glenn and baby Hershel were up in Michigan and celebrating with Glenn's family. Of course they'd invited her, they'd even offered to pay for her airfare, but she'd decided no. If she was going to be miserable she'd just go ahead and be miserable all alone. Why spoil everyone else's good time, right?

* * *

Little Darlin' was a doll, but that wasn't all that had him looking. He was keeping an eye on the sleazy looking bastard shadowing her. The dirtbag didn't appear to be just some guy who wanted a long look, or a guy who was interested and just trying to work up the balls to talk to her. This was creepy shit. Like some kind of fucking stalker creepy shit. If it was making Merle's alarm go off, he couldn't even imagine how the little blonde was feeling.

He supposed Little Darlin' was what they had in mind when they came up with the word "petite." She was slim, real slim, dressed in a snug pair of worn jeans and a faded pink t-shirt, and no make-up, like she wasn't up to anything but running her Saturday errands. The t-shirt was one of those that just show off the tiniest bit of skin between the top of the pants and the hem of the shirt. He liked that look. She didn't have much up top and he'd bet dollars to donuts she wasn't wearing a bra, if she'd head over to the frozen food aisle he'd know for sure. She wore some old cowboy boots that for some reason looked cute and sexy on her. The best though was her hair. That's what got to him. It looked like she'd already had a good roll in the hay that morning.

So yeah, cute, she was definitely that. But she wasn't to his taste at all. That made it strange that for some reason he was drawn to her, like a fucking bear to honey. Before he did anything about that though, he had to get the slime ball away from her.

He still hadn't picked up any groceries, that would have to wait. He walked up front, put the shopping cart back with the rest of them and by the time he did that she was putting groceries on the conveyor. Fuck if that slimy bastard wasn't right behind her. Yep, not a shred of doubt in Merle Dixon's mind, the guy was after her pretty little ass. Merle would see to it that didn't happen.

He stepped through the automatic doors and stood just outside them. He waited and then watched her as she exited and started walking toward her car, pushing the buggy full of groceries. He was pretty sure she was shaking, uh huh, she knew she was being tailed. Poor thing was probably a bundle of nerves.

Then he saw the weirdo approach the little blonde, that's when Merle Dixon took a few long strides and met him there at her car; just as the asshole was telling the petite blonde, "I got sumthin' for ya little girl, sumthin' big n hard and ready ta go."

That's when Merle Dixon gave him something else that was big and hard, a hard shot to the jaw. The slime ball hit the asphalt like a ton of lead, but somehow managed to sit back up, scoot himself backwards on his ass, then jump up and run off. Merle hollered after him, "Yeah you better run ya fuckin' sicko before I skin ya."

Then he turned to the woman and in a whole different tone of voice, with maybe just a little sugar in it, he said, "Sorry for the language Darlin'. Here, lemme help ya get them groceries in the trunk." Shit, it was then he noticed, she had tears in her eyes, "Hey don't be cryin' now, I'm sorry. Did I upset ya? I's just tryin' ta get that asshole away from ya."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm so grateful. I was scared to death. I was sure he was going to…um…hurt me. Thank you for putting a stop to it."

He knew what she was getting at and that may have been how it all turned out, so yeah, he was glad he'd been there. Then he showed her just what a standup guy he was. He took out his phone and said, "Ya know I better call the sheriff's office an let em know about that guy. We don't want anyone else gettin' hurt."

"Oh you're right, you're so right, thank you so much again, um, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Merle Dixon, and what might your name be Darlin'?"

"Beth, Beth Greene."

"Well I'll tell ya what Beth Greene, if it'd make ya feel more at ease I could follow ya home an make sure that creep don't show back up."

"Really? That's so nice of you. If you're sure you don't mind Merle, I'd really appreciate it."

Damn that was easy, the woman was a pushover. If she was his woman he would have schooled her on that shit long ago. He'd have told her what a dumb fucking mistake she was making letting him follow her. Shit, for all she knew he and the other guy were partners. But now, well he wasn't going to tell her that quite yet. He'd suddenly developed a whole lot of interest in getting to know Beth Greene in a real special way.

He followed her about two miles to a neighborhood of older homes where she pulled into a single car driveway. No garage, just a driveway. The bungalow style house was cute and small, just like her. He didn't imagine the whole place was probably bigger than about 600 square feet.

"Here now, ain't no reason you should do that when I'm here ta do it for ya. Ya let me carry in them groceries for ya Darlin'."

"Oh how nice, thank you." Mistake number two. Little lady needed some lessons in how sleaze bags get the upper hand on a trusting woman like her. She was making this way too easy. Lucky for her he wasn't the kind to just take what he wanted. He liked it when everyone was in on it for the good time.

He leaned against the kitchen counter while she emptied the sacks and he remarked, "Ya must be havin' quite the crowd over for Christmas dinner, huh?"

She didn't start to cry or anything, but she looked like she might. She looked real sad when she told him, "No, just me. I don't know Merle, it probably sounds stupid, it is stupid. But even though I'm going to be alone I still want to celebrate Christmas. As soon as I get these groceries put away I'm going to the lot and get a tree. I'm determined to just do it all, even if all I end up doing is sitting around eating ham by myself and crying."

He didn't tell her about admitting she lived alone either. Oh he planned to, he was going to sit this pretty little gal down and explain the real facts of life to her. He just wasn't going to do it now, because now he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

He wasn't Mister Lovey Dovey, he wasn't the kind to get all mushy. He was the kind to buy them drinks, love on them and then be on his way. But something went haywire because the next thing he knew he was wrapping her in his arms and saying, "Hey now Darlin' don't be cryin'. I tell ya what. Ya finish puttin' away what needs puttin' away an Merle here will take ya ta get that tree. We got plenty a room in the pickup."

"Really Merle? I was wondering how I was going to haul it in that little car. Are you sure?"

"A course I'm sure, I'm happy ta help."

"You're the nicest man, thank you. I'll hurry then."

"No need ta hurry."

He wasn't her type at all. For one thing he was too old, at least ten or 12 years older than her. And he was kind of hard looking, like one of those tough guy types. Everything about Merle Dixon was rough and unpolished. No, for sure, he was not her type at all. She liked a clean-cut, up and coming businessman type. But gosh, she had to admit to herself, he was awfully handsome in a rough and manly way. And the build. He definitely had a really nice build. Best of all, he was just so sweet and kind, and she loved how thoughtful and protective he was.

"Let me just run change into a sweater, it's getting kind of chilly out." She didn't have to tell him she was cold. Her little nipples had turned to high beams and he'd been fighting the urge to reach out and give one a nice friendly pinch.

She was back in five minutes and looking all kinds of cute in a bright red sweater. "Alright, I guess I'm ready." And another rule was broken when he opened the pickup door and she happily climbed right in. One more thing to add to the mental notes he was taking, never get in the vehicle of some guy you don't even know.

It was on the way to the lot she told him about her family and Christmas. Even though his own Christmas story was far worse than hers, he didn't like thinking Little Darlin' was hurting.

She was looking around the lot, kind of lost and said, "My Dad and brother always cut a tree down, I have no idea what size to get. What do you think Merle?"

He smiled right back like he gave a shit, "Well I'll tell ya Darlin', I think about four feet's probably big enough for your place."

She giggled and he kind of liked the sound of the sweet laugh, "Oh my gosh Merle, I'm so happy you're here with me. I would have probably gotten one six or seven feet tall. Can you imagine? If I could manage to get it home, then what?"

What the fuck was the matter with him he wondered. Shit, he should be out riding his bike. He should be stopping at the roadhouse out on Highway 8, having a beer and copping a quick feel off Loretta, while she copped a quick one off him. Instead here he was with the All-American Farm Girl. She was a cute little Sweetheart for sure. She was also not his type, not going to happen, not ever. Yet he found himself saying, "Well now Darlin' ya just gotta remember ya wanna have room ta move in that cute little place a yours."

"Okay perfect, so where are some that are four feet? I can't tell." She hated admitting that, but why should she care? It wasn't like she was trying to impress this guy. He was just a nice older man who was being kind and trying to help her.

He was an idiot, but dammit, he was kind of digging being around Little Miss America. He took her hand and smiled, "No problem Darlin', lemme show ya."

On the way home he floated it by her, "Whaddya say we stop an get some beverages, I'll hang around and help ya get the lights on the tree an such." The words were out before he could stop himself. Just what the fuck was he thinking?

She should thank him politely for his help but definitely tell him no thank you. But gosh she thought, it would be so much nicer to have someone there decorating with her. She answered, "Oh that sounds like fun. I'm not much of a drinker but if we get something sweet then sure." What the heck was she thinking?! He was so not her type.

Merle was thinking he was running out of space in his brain – never admit you can't handle your booze, that's just another invitation. And yeah, maybe he took advantage. He got eggnog and instead of brandy or serious whiskey, he got some sweet Southern Comfort. He also got some super sweet wine coolers. Tree decorating may turn out to be more fun than he thought.

They got back to her place and he set up the tree right where she wanted it. "This okay Darlin'?"

"I think it's perfect Merle."

He got the box of lights and the box of ornaments down from the top shelf of her closet, and once he'd strung the lights he smiled, "How bout ya start on those ornaments an I'll make us a drink."

He fixed her a whiskey and eggnog and it got right to her, Little Darlin' was right, she wasn't much of a drinker. He was getting ideas that another one or two would probably have her loosened right up and they could have some real fun. For some reason it bothered him. He didn't know why it was eating at him, why he was feeling bad about those thoughts. It wasn't exactly like his moral compass was always on true north.

There was trouble though, the trouble was the more he was around this little gal the harder he was falling. She was a sweetheart and pretty as a picture, and he was starting to think that tiny body of hers was all he'd ever wanted and all he'd ever need. No. He wasn't going to do that to her. She wasn't the kind you love and leave. There were women a guy could play that game with, but not her. Nope, not her.

He had to do the right thing, he had to get out. He stood and went to her and he was real careful about what he said, "It all looks real pretty Darlin', I thank ya for lettin' me be a part of it with ya. I gotta go now but I'll see ya around town. Might run inta ya again at the store."

She looked crestfallen and he wanted to take her in his arms, tell her never mind, he didn't mean it, then take her to bed. He stayed strong when she said, "Why Merle? I thought we were having fun."

"We're having a great time Darlin', it's just time for old Merle ta hit the road. I got a gal waitin' for me." He thought that would do the trick and it did.

"Okay, I guess I thought…I don't know. Well gosh, thanks for everything Merle and well, um, goodbye I guess."

He saw she was fighting those tears and it was tearing him up, but shit, he had nothing to feel guilty about. He should be proud, he'd done the right thing. He got in the pickup and got the hell out.

He drove over to the roadhouse, he was pretty sure a gallon of beer might help him forget all about that Little Darling. He pulled in the parking lot, shutoff the ignition, laid his head on the steering wheel, snarled "fuck" and fired it back up.

As soon as he left she sat herself down and had a good cry. She didn't have to ask why it hurt. She'd been trying to deny it to herself all day, but the big man had gotten to her right from the start. He was just the kind of guy she'd never want a thing to do with, and now she wanted everything to do with him. But he didn't want her, and besides, he had a girlfriend.

She was still sitting there when the knock on the door startled her, "Who is it?"

"It's me Darlin'."

The door swung open and he stepped inside and before she could ask he volunteered, "Ain't no girlfriend. That was bullshit. I just, shit, ya got to me Darlin'."

"You got to me too Merle."

He kicked the door shut with his heel and reminded himself to get after her for not locking it. His big hands slid up under her arms and he picked her up, holding her against the door and pressing himself into her as he gave her a deep, hot kiss that let her know exactly what he wanted.

He drew back just enough to question, "We get started an I ain't gonna wanna stop. I'ma want it all."

"I want you." He was amazed that she did but he damn sure wasn't going to question it.

He smiled as his hands slipped under her sweater and he pulled it up and over her head. Just as he suspected, there was no bra, just those sweet little tits with nipples already nice and tight. Just before he took one in his mouth he smiled and told her, "Ah Darlin' those are perfect."

He was sucking and biting one, while his hand squeezed and pinched the other. He was rough and forceful, what he did seemed demanding, but he was careful not to hurt her. It all made her feel wanted, and she wanted him to want her. She'd never felt so ready so fast. He picked her up in his arms and in that coarse, husky voice he told her, "I'ma need ta see that sweet little ass."

He carried her to the bedroom and nearly laughed out loud. The bed was small, maybe one of those doubles. It suited her but it wasn't built for two, but he'd make it work. He laid her down, leaned over her with a smile and warned, "I'ma taste every inch a this pretty white skin Darlin', ya ready?"

She could barely whisper out the word, "Yes."

He loosened the button and zipper of her pants and as he pulled them down he let out a boisterous laugh, "Damn Darlin', no panties either? You're makin' my job too easy." He tossed the jeans aside then starting at her shoulders he slowly let just the tips of his fingers glide down her body. The sensation made her tremble just a bit, and she felt herself getting wetter.

He was no sweet talker, far from it. But she was the kind of woman that makes a man go against his nature. Those steely eyes were on hers as he unbuttoned his shirt and told her, "I ain't ever seen such a perfect little body. I'ma spend some time gettin' ta know it real well." He bent down and sucked hard on her breast before raising back up and tossing the shirt aside.

Even his words were a turn on and she almost touched herself as she kept her eyes on him. She watched as he grabbed the back of his undershirt with both hands and pulled it over his head and off, and that's when she saw them. They were crisscrossed on his chest and abdomen. She reached her hand up and touched one, then looked back in his eyes. He shrugged, "They're old Darlin', I's a kid."

She was sure she knew what they were and she thought to herself, no wonder he's so tough, he had to be.

He suddenly dropped to his knees next to the bed, his hand simply resting on her mound as he began to suck on her throat and then her chest, and as he once again took her breast in his mouth she felt her low body start to move as if in search of him. That's when he moved his hand down, clutched her hard and then released, just as his finger slipped inside her.

She gasped at the surprise and the almost pain, and he looked at her, "Too rough?"

"No, I'm not used to it, but I like it."

He smiled softly, leaned in and bit her mound, then whispered, "I like ta get it right up ta the edge Darlin', but I don't wanna hurt ya. You say the word and I back it right down."

He kept up the play for a few minutes and then his arms slid under her and he'd somehow turned her sideways, her bottom now right at the edge of the bed. She thought she might slip off, and as if he could read her mind he told her, "Just put them pretty legs over my shoulders, I'll keep ya from slidin' off."

His strong hands had a hold of her bottom and he was squeezing and releasing and then squeezing again, and while he repeated the action he bit, sucked and licked at her inner thighs. He spread her open with his fingers, smiled at her and then his mouth was on her, his tongue in her. She had a hold of his hair and her bottom raised off the bed as she tried to pull him deeper into her.

His fingers pumped in her and he was sucking on her clit, and when he reached up and began to pinch her nipple it was all she could take. She'd never experienced anything like what Merle was doing to her, she lost it. Her whole body was shaking as she came hard.

He smiled to himself, he'd done it for her. She seemed to collapse, and he just kept right on licking and sucking. When he thought she'd had time to catch her breath he got on his feet, leaned above her and said, "Taste yourself Darlin', you're just as sweet as ya look," and his mouth was on hers and she was embarrassed that it tuned her on.

She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up, "I want to see you Merle." He smiled when her small hands loosened his belt and then his pants. She slid them inside the pants and smiled at him, "You're not wearing shorts. You make my life too easy." She pulled the pants down and when she saw his hard cock she gasped, "Oh my gawd."

He smiled, "Thanks Darlin'. I'ma be the one on the bed now, you get on your knees, right between my legs." She did as he asked and he ran his fingers through her hair and told her, "I could come just at the sight of ya all sweet and ready."

Her eyes got so big and so round and he couldn't believe it could be true, but he suspected, "Ya ain't ever done this for a man?"

She didn't answer, she simply shook her head no.

Shit, she looked innocent but he hadn't thought she was quite that innocent. "Ya wanna try? Ya ain't gotta."

"Yes." He took her hand and put it on his cock, "Try strokin' that Darlin' see what happens." Suddenly he had a moment of panic, "Ya ain't a virgin are ya?"

"No, not, but, well I haven't, well I..."

She was fire engine red and he clasped the side of her face, "Ya ain't gotta explain, we'll get ta know all about each other."

His hands were clutched to the sides of her head, big fingers all tangled up in her hair and he guided her down, "Just take it slow Darlin'." She was tentative, but she put her mouth around him and began to suck, his cock reacted and if he hadn't already known, he would have known then. She had no idea. It's was all good, he'd teach her everything she needed to know. That's when he realized, he was in this with her for as long as she wanted him to be.

His hands still held her head and he told her, "C'mon Darlin', let's get ya up here on the bed."

The way she looked at him he knew, "Ya didn't do one thing wrong, we're just gonna do sumthin a little different. C'mon now, lay up here on your tummy."

She looked panicked now, "Don't worry Darlin', I ain't gonna do nuthin' I shouldn't. I just wanna look at that pretty little ass a yours, c'mon now." At first he straddled her, rubbing and massaging her back, his hands slowly moving lower and lower."

She found herself totally relaxing into his touch, and he felt it too. He moved off her but lay on his side as close as he could get. His big open hand reached all the way to her ankle and he slowly let in slide up the inside of her leg while he sucked and bit on her bottom. When he got to her pussy he teased just a little with his finger, before letting his hand slowly start up her other leg. By the time he reached her pussy the second time she was squirming and in a whisper she pleaded, "Please Merle, please."

"Please what Darlin'? Please more?" He slide two fingers inside her, pumping while his thumb rubbed her clit, and he continued to lick, suck and bite her firm little ass. She was reacting, her hips rising off the bed in search of something more, and he slipped an arm under her and began to pinch her nipple. For the second time she lost it. "Oh my gawd, Merle!"

He always had believed in everyone getting theirs, but never had it made him so happy to make a woman come. He rolled her over and he kissed her hard and deep then smiled, "Let's see if we can make that happen again."

He reached for his pants on the floor and pulled out the foil packet, spread her legs and got on his knees between them, and she watched as he rolled the condom on. He reached forward, running a crooked finger along her jaw, "I'ma take it easy Darlin' an we're gonna have some fun, a'ight?"

"Yes, I'm ready for you Merle."

That was all the motivation he needed and he was slowly slipping inside her. He was relieved when she didn't tense up, and turned on when she moaned, "Oh Merle, that feels good."

"Not as good as you Darlin'." He clasped her face, kissing her hotly while he pumped in her at a steady rhythm, and he was thrilled when she matched her pace to his, "Feelin' good Little Darlin'? Ya gettin' what ya want? Maybe ya want a little more?"

He caught her by surprise when he entered her completely, she thought she'd already taken all of him. Her big man was big in more ways than one.

He rolled them over so she straddled him and told her, "Sit up now Darlin', lemme watch ya ride." He said these things and she thought she should be embarrassed, but it all felt too good to worry about that.

His hands were on her hips, guiding her until once again they were in sync, then he reached up and took her nipple pulling on it just hard enough for her to moan his name, "Merle," and then he pulled the other. He was pumping inside her and she was rocking back and forth on him. He continued to use one hand to play with her titties, while his thumb found her clit and he teased and rubbed the swollen little bump.

She started to move faster, almost desperately, as her hands rested on his chest and she started to tremble once again, "Oh Merle, Merle, oh my gawd."

And he let himself go with her, "Damn Little Darlin', damn you're so fuckin' sweet an tight."

They were laying back, both of them trying to get enough air and trying to calm their hearts. Her head lay on his shoulder and his arm was around her and in a worried little voice she asked, "You're not going home now are you?"

He rose up enough to kiss the top of her head, "No Darlin', I got no reason ta leave ya, there ain't no place else I'd rather be."

"Oh good."

"We're gonna have ta make some changes though. Big changes."

"What? What kind of changes?" She was feeling anxious.

"Well this is a real cute little place ya got here an all, but shit Darlin', it's built for one person your size, an this bed, it ain't exactly playground size. I own a house over on North Pine, I'm thinkin' I got New Year's weekend off, and that's when I move ya ta my house. Whaddya think?"

It was only the day they'd met, she'd let him have what he wanted from her. Never had it occurred to her he would want some kind of permanence. It was crazy, it was stupid, it was foolish and her smile went from ear to ear, "I didn't sign a lease, I'm just month to month, so yes."

"A'ight it's done then, but ya gotta go ta school."

"School?"

He crooked a figured under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him, "Yep Little Darlin', you're gonna be attendin' the Merle Dixon school a common sense when it comes ta men. I'll be the last man ya ever let follow ya home from the store."

00

 **A/N Merry Christmas to All! I hope you enjoyed this little story and that you'll take the time to leave me a comment. There's a chapter photo on Tumblr on my gneebee and bethylmethbrick blogs. I'll try to be back with more Merle soon, until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
